Weapon X project:Wolf Spider
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: A new clone has been made by the Facility. They have been employed by H.A.M.M.E.R and Norman Osborn is still head of the project. His first mission is to kill the first success at weapon X. Laura Kinney AKA x23. But what happens when he discovers his true heritage. That he can be more than a weapon? Takes place before the siege of Asgard. Reviews welcome.
1. Welcome to the world X38: Kai-on

**Lab 26 at the** **Facility **

"It's alive." The head scientist confirmed

"How does it work?" The head of Weapon X asked.

" Well we corrected the original mistake of giving him a parent. He is 100% manufactured and will not be given anything relative to a parental unit. Just a handler. We have created trigger scents for him and he will be ready to go in about 20 minutes." He answered quickly

"When the time has passed I want him training immediately." He said walking out

**20 Minutes later**

"Where am I?" He asked

"You are weapon X project X38. Codename Wolf spider." A young woman answered

"Why am I here?" He asked walking out of his pod.

"You were made for H.A.M.M.E.R a special organization under the control of Norman Osborn. To be our ultimate killing machine. You will get your first assignment within the week. Now I must train you to be a proper assassin. Are you ready?" She asked

The Boy only stared at her for a minute. He was 5'10 wearing a white suit that stretched across his entire body except his face. In the center of the suit was a red spider similar to the one wore by venom except it had a x in the middle.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said honestly

" I don't want the Spider I want the weapon." She said gathering one hundred guards and covering each with a clear liquid. Suddenly He felt all knowledge drift from his mind. The white room appeared as a web. He didn't see 100 men and 1 girl. He saw 100 prey and a possible mate. He felt an extreme pain in his hands and emerged 3 claws in each hand.

" I want to feast." He said blankly as he jumped the guards. They screamed and howled in pain. He slashed away at them not caring if they survived or if he was injured. He had 17 bullets planted inside his chest. He continued his attack. His claws eventually broke when he reached the armored guards. He temporarily halted his attack to retract his claws. Then he began to use his strength to rip the men in half. He was relentless. He hunted them down. They ran but he was easily able to tract them. He kept going until there was one left.

" Please don't hurt me?" A guard pleaded

"Food." He replied Releasing his fangs and biting into the neck off the guard. Then he walked towards the girl he was talking to prior. He grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss her. He was really into it until he fell unconscious. She had injected him with some sort of knock out gas.

" It's as we expected. He was primal. He saw the guards as prey end me as his mate." She said into the communicator in her arm.

"Good work Tarantula. Sedate and Prepare him for his first mission." The voice responded

'What might that be?" She asked

"Killing experiment X23." The voice responded

"Yes sir." She said grabbing Wolf Spider unconscious body.

" Do well my prodigy, Norman Osborn finally has his perfect son. Pat-on! Norman said cackling

**(A/N: Pretty good huh? Well if you agree or disagree review saying so. If you have any ideas review or PM me and I will consider using them. Your 25% of the reason I do this.)**


	2. You exisit for one purpose

**Lab 26 at the** **Facility **

"What's happening?" Kai-on asked

"You see Kai-on, Tarantula only told you half the story." The head scientist responded

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well Norman blamed Spider-man for what has happened to Harry and later in this issue cracks under pressure returning to the Green Goblin persona.

Peter on his way to the Daily Bugle building feels a cold coming on from the change of climate between Montreal and New York. While talking to Robbie Robertson at the Bugle dropping off some pictures of the Hulk from his Montreal assignment, J. Jonah Jameson walks in and tells Robertson about Parker to "get this disease ridden menace out of my building."[1] Before Peter leaves he points out that Robbie should have Jameson send him a bonus check for about two hundred dollars for the pictures.

When Norman leaves his son's bedside he begins to think how he has failed him as a father. Then he starts to hallucinate and sees his enemy Spider-Man coming at him, soon he flees from the apartment out into the street until he gets to Manhattan's lower eastside.

There in a place he had almost forgotten lies his Green Goblin paraphernalia.[2] Then after returning to the Goblin persona he decides to kidnap Gwen. She is standing at the window of Peter and Harry's apartment wishing there was some way she could do to help Harry when the Green Goblin comes flying into view.

When Spider-Man finally swings back to the apartment all he finds is a pumpkin lantern and satchel left behind by the Green Goblin. He soon realizes that Gwen has been kidnapped and that he must rely on his Spider-Sense to lead him to where the Goblin is. His Spider-Sense leads him to a New York city bridge which in the original comic Spider-Man calls the George Washington Bridge because it is Norman Osborn's favorite President but it is drawn like the Brooklyn Bridge (this has been later changed to the Brooklyn Bridge in future retellings but the original story was written to include the George Washington Bridge)[3] where he spots the Green Goblin standing next to a motionless Gwen Stacy.[4] [5]

At the bridge Spider-Man attempts to get to Gwen but must fight the Goblin with everything he has. Both Spider-Man and the Goblin fight until the Goblin swoops down knocking Gwen off the side of the bridge. Spider-Man then goes to save her and as his Webbing catches her, her neck breaks and she dies instantly.

Spider-Man praises himself as he cradles the lifeless body of Gwen until he realizes that she is dead. The Goblin taunts him saying that "she was dead before your webbing reached her! a fall from that height would kill anyone before they struck the ground".[6]

Holding the lifeless body of Gwen in one arm Spider-Man raises his fist into the air vowing to destroy and make the Goblin pay for the death of the woman he loved." She explained catching her breath.

"So?!" Wolf spider asked

" What she was trying to say is your are made of three parts. The superhuman know as Spider-man and our first Success X23 your drive and determination and thinking patterns come from our leader Mr. Osborn. you see When a top-secret program attempted to recreate the original Weapon X experiment that involved the feral mutant Wolverine, they failed to secure a test subject who could survive the bonding process of the virtually unbreakable metal Adamantium to their skeleton. Seeking to take the project in a new direction, the project's director, Doctor Marin Sutter, recruited renowned mutant geneticist Doctor Sarah Kinney and tasked her with creating a clone.

Using the only available genetic sample from Weapon X, which was damaged, they were unable to salvage the Y chromosome after twenty-two attempts. Kinney proposed they create a female clone, and though her request was initially denied, she still went ahead and produced a viable female subject, prompting Sutter to reconsider. Despite resistance from his protégé Doctor Zander Rice, whom Sutter had raised after Rice's father had been killed by a bestial Wolverine at the original Weapon X Project, Sutter allowed Kinney to proceed. As revenge for her insubordination, Rice forced Kinney to act as the surrogate mother for the clone, and she gave birth to "X-23".

Seven years later, raised in captivity X-23 was trained to be a weapon. Kinney did her best to ensure the child retained some semblance of humanity, but her efforts appeared to be in vain. After seven years, Rice had X-23 subjected to radiation poisoning in order to accelerate the activation of her mutant gene, and forcibly extracted her claws and coated them with Adamantium. After Rice realized the child was growing soft, he blamed her sensei, one of the few people who treated her with kindness, and tested a chemical compound called "trigger scent" on him. The "trigger scent" causes Laura to kill mercilessly anything in her path, and thus she murdered her best friend. Rice already had a replacement in the wings, a woman named Kimura. Kimura was harsh and strictly punished X-23 for the death of her sensei.

Three years later, X-23 was sent on her first field mission to kill Presidential candidate Greg Johnson. She was assigned the mission as somewhat of an "advertising" ploy. Numerous other missions followed, as X-23's services were sold to the highest bidder. She was left emotionally stunted as a result. Her missions took her to locations all over the world, including Saudi Arabia, Las Vegas, Japan, Colombia, the Congo, and many others. For one mission she was assigned to pose as the Kingpin's daughter and kill the ones who had captured her, bringing the head of their leader back. Rice, in an attempt to avenge his father's murder, abandoned X-23 on a particularly dangerous mission with A.I.M, but she survived against overwhelming odds and managed to return to the facility. After her return to the facility Kimura punished her for not coming back with Rice.

Sarah Kinney let her out once, not as an attempt to escape but instead to use X-23 to help her find Kinney's niece, Megan, who had been kidnapped. X-23 found and rescued her with ease. Ultimately, Rice persuaded Sutter to hand control of the program over to him, then secretly ordered X-23 to kill Sutter and his family. X-23 was able to kill Sutter and his wife but was unable to kill their son. Instead, she let him live. Later, Rice revealed to Kinney a chamber with dozens of incubation pods containing female clones before he fired her. Before fleeing the facility with X-23, Kinney gave her one last mission - destroy the pods and kill Rice. However, Rice was able to exact revenge on Kinney from beyond the grave, as he had earlier exposed her to the trigger scent, sending X-23 into a rage that caused her to kill her mother. As she lay dying, Kinney named X-23 "Laura".

X-23 traveled to San Francisco and tracked down Megan and Debbie (her mother's sister). Introducing herself as Sarah's daughter, she moved in with them. Although Megan experienced vivid nightmares of her abduction, her family believed these to be utter fantasies. X-23 informed Megan that the man in her nightmares was indeed real and that she had killed him.

Debbie's boyfriend turned out to be an agent for the Facility who had been instructed to manipulate X-23 into killing Megan and Debbie using the trigger scent. However, the agent fumbled the assignment and was killed by X-23. Facility agents stormed the house, led by Kimura. X-23 managed to get Megan and Debbie to safety by handcuffing Kimura to a radiator and then triggering an explosion in the house, buying some time. After X-23 and Megan parted, X-23 decided to confront the man who made her creation possible - Wolverine." He explained catching his breathe

"So your saying I was made to be your weapon? That I live and Breath to serve you?" Kai-on asked

"That is correct. Our new leader Norman Osborn wanted the perfect weapon. So we got started. We realized that Spider-man and Wolverine are two of Earth's mightiest heroes. So we made three clones. You were the only success." She said smiling

"What happened to the other two?" He asked

"Well our Wolverine/Spider-man hybrid could not cope and failed to survive the cloning process. Clone number X30 was A clone of our Leader Norman Osborn and Spider-man. This clone was genetically and mentally unstable so we put him on ice. For now." She explained

"So tell me why am I strapped to this pod?" He asked noting that he was strapped down.

"Well to prove you are our greatest weapon you will kill your "mother", But to do so we will bond the adamtium to your skeleton." She turning on the machine

"Will it hurt?" He asked as his head began buzzing

"Like hell." She replied as Kai-on screamed in pain."Don't worry when this is over you will be the best their is. Doing the bidding of your lord, your master, your father...Norman Osborn."


	3. X23 meet your son

**Lab 26 at the** **Facility **

I saw a tall man about 6 foot. He was dressed in red and blue. He walked up to me. I extended my claws. He just continued to casually stroll over to me.

"What do you want?" I ask

"To show you the way son." He answered his voice soft and reassuring.

"You can't show me anything. I am Norman Osborn's greatest weapon and nothing more. Tomorrow I will kill my 'mother' and then wait for my next assignment." I say coolly

"You think your a weapon?" He asked

"No. I know I'm a weapon." I shoot back

"Your a teenage boy. 15 years ago when X23 was 4 years old they new they had a success. So they decided to make another. They couldn't decide who to make though. So they saw me, the moment they did they made there mind. So they gather my DNA and Her's to make a new Weapon." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Your saying I'm not a clone?" I asked

"Yep. Your as alive has anyone. Though they told the directer other wise they 'collected' my genetic materiel and your mothers, then had you birthed thorough a surrogate. When X23 escaped a couple years later they put you on ice hiding you until your creators saw fit. When Osborn became head of the operation they brought you to him claiming you were artificially aged and made to be his new weapon." He explained walking away

"How do you know this?" I ask

"Well two reasons. Your mind is currently connected to the pod which is connected to the Weapon X computers, they are unconsciously feeding you information. Your brain was able to gather my image and used me to teach you these things." He said as he began to fade away

"Who are you?!" I ask

"I'm your father." He said as he completely faded away.

**Kai-on's pod. **

"Auggh!" I said waking up. True enough the cord in my neck was designed to teach me martial arts and how to be a formidable assassin. Yet I some how used it to discover the truth. But I still have to kill her, Can I simply allow my mother to go free? No I'm a weapon and nothing more. If I cannot kill her I'll force her to join us.

The doors to my pod flung open. I walked out blowing away the steam. I was approached by the girl known as Tarantula. Mt memories or really the database I call my mind says shes the oldest of the crime lord Black Tarantula's children. She seeks his approval and to be his equal.

"Morning." She said

"Hello Angelina, Are you ready to help me end my mothers life?" I asked walking past her

"How do you know my name?" She asked immediately

"I have my sources. Now can you give me my new suit? I'm meeting my mother for the first time and I want my job to impress her." I joked as I walked into the armory.

"Great he's quipping like the bug now." She said following me in.

"So this is what I'm wearing? A tad emo isn't it?" I asked eying the black suit

"Nope, Now put it on." She said as she cleaned her blade

"Can you exit the room? I can't see my mother for the first time and have her think I'm some kind of lady's man." I said pointing to the door

"You know they accelerated your growth right? So you're aware that you're 21 thanks to that serum in your blood." She said walking out

I put on the black suit. It was flexible yet made like a warriors armor It had a completely black color scheme except the chest. On the chest was a red and blue alien symbol. The symbol for spiders. A literal eight legged figure in a triangular box was on his chest now. He had to powerful hand guns and two twin katanas. He knew the weapons were merely a cleaner kill. He also noticed a tiny mask with white lenses he put it on.

"Look out world here comes Wolf Spider!" I said boarding the plane.

"Here's the plan. I and the Weapon X/H.A.M.M.E.R soldiers will draw the X-Men's attention. While they will leave X23 to guard the younger mutants. You will tranquilize them then decapitate your mother understand?" Tarantula asked as we closed in on the institute.

'Every word." I said jumping off the plane as they prepared there assault.

Bo_om_

There was a large explosion it gather X forces attention.

"Great it's the facility." Logan said donning his costume.

"We can and Will take them Logan." Scott said as they had been trying to get things running again at the Utopia.

"What can I do?" Laura asked

"As much as I hate to say it they have the trigger scent. You have to guard the younger mutants while we deal with this." Logan said as he and the X-men made there exit.

_sniff sniff_

"Who's there?" Talon asked walking around the all searching for the scent. Then she was struck in the face. She felt her skull crack. The pain was intense. When her eyes were functionally she looked for her attacker.

"Honestly what mother doesn't know her own child?" I asked looking Down at her

"What?" Asked a confused X23 as she was grabbed by the legs and flung thorough a wall.

"It's simple. Your my mother. I'm weapon X's prodigy X38 codename wolf spider alien name Kai-on." I explained as I extended my claws

'You can't be. I was the only success!" She tried to reason

'And I'm the successes kid. But I'm more like grampa Logan. My bones are laced with adamatium and I have three claws. Jealous?" I ask in a mock tone as I beat her senseless.

'She's very good. Her skills are natural and fresh. No wonder she's my mother but she,s no match for me. I have a thousand ways to kill her. I could simply take her head of. Or remove her healing factor. I gab her hand and toss her out of the building. She slams into the tree I let a vicious cackle.

'It's to bad mom. You would have enjoyed watching your 21 year old son kill his grampa but oh well. Orders are orders. Just so you know your a beautiful girl dad will love to here about you if we ever meet. Last chance want to join your son on the dark side?" I ask as she unsheathes her foot claw and slits my throat. I then slam the tree on her lift it off her and then toss her thorough the building a forth time.

"Really mom? Child abuse! Uncle Daken's going to be mad. Anyway ready to die? Cause I have to kill even though all of my being is telling me not to." I say as I prepare to slice her head off.

"Then don't." She responds

"No I'm not a weapon I'm the weapon." I replie

'You don't have to be a weapon. I'm guessing your father is spider-man and you want to be the best. To have meaning. Let me help." She say extending her hand.

' But I mother you can't stop this. Please help.." But before he can finish he is electrocuted

'Coward." The assailant says eying X23

"Not you!" Laura says in horror

"Of course. I couldn't let spidey Jr here kill you Your my play thing no one else's." The female said approaching X23 moving over Kai-on unconscious body

"No please!" She says in horror as the figure gets closer and closer she begs for Kai-on to get up.

'My pet, No one else's.' She says as she pulls out her adamatium knives.


	4. Just so you know

**Author Notes**

**I won't be posting for a while. RebukeX7 inspired me to write longer chapters so it will take a week before I post again.  
**


	5. One big happy webbed family

**Utopia**

"What's the matter X? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kiruma said

"You can't be here we burned the facility to the ground." Laura shouted in horror

"You thought that worked? Well there are only about 7 other officers left. Myself included, When I heard your boy here was going to kill you and convinced them to clone you then allow me to dispose of you. Won't that be fun? I can saw off both your arms instead of one." She said wickedly

"I won't let you have him." She said looking at her downed son.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Unless you rather I covered him and those darling young mutants with this." She said holding up a clear liquid.

"The trigger scent!?" Laura yelled in horror

"Yep now come along like a good little dog." Kimura said as she was hit in the back of the head with something hard.

"Sorry but I'd rather she stayed." The figure said

"Impossible." Kimura mumbled

"Thank you." Laura said hugging the figure.

"Father?" Kai-on groaned

"I don't know about that but you can call me the amazing Spider-man." Spidey said as Laura released him and he webbed up Kiruma.

"What are you doing here?" A still grateful Laura asked.

"It all started about an hour ago." Spidey started

_Flash back_

_I jumped into the mansion. Logan was on the screen. _

_"So I need a hand." Logan bit out_

_"S'up Logan scratching the bed post again?" I quipped_

_"No Peter. We have to head over to Utopia the Faculty has waged war on the mutant populace." Captain America (Bucky) explained_

_"I'll prep the Quin jet." I replied exiting the room_

_"You can't fly!" Spiderwoman called out._

_"This should be fun." Ms. Marvel said following us._

_"We'll be there soon Logan." Bucky said turning off the communication._

_Flash back end_

"Wow." Laura said

"All good but I still have to kill you or bring you in." Kai-on said

"By the way who is that? Logan have another kid?" Spidey asked

'No, this is Kai-on or Wolf Spider. He's our son." Laura said faking a smile

"But he's got to be at least 20 years old. You can't be older than 19." Spidey said in horror

"Actually I'm 10. But the goblin serum alter my aging process, so I'm twice as old as I'm supposed to be." Kai-on explained

"Kiden could probably reverse the aging process. But you'd most likely turn out 13 or 15." Laura said

"Well I guess I can't leave my only son and his mother alone so welcome me home." Peter said

"What do you mean?" Kai-on asked

"Well your my responsibility. So after we convince professor X to cure you of any mental controls, then have this Kiden person de age you and convince you and X here to come back to New York." Spidey said

"Spider-man I think we need to talk." She looked at their son "Alone." Kai-on left on cue taking the downed assassin with him.

"What's up?" Peter asked

"I'm not exactly sure I'm ready to be parent." Laura replied honestly

"You? What about me it's going to be a extraordinary experience for both of us but we have to do it for him." He replied

'I guess so. When I left the faculty my world was in pieces. Worst of all I and no family left. If this will help I'll go back to New York with you even if it means living under Osborn's rule." She removed her mask " Laura Kinney." She held out her hand.

Peter hesitated then removed his own mask. Laura had to admit he was a pretty handsome man. He held out his hand.

"Peter Parker." He said shaking her hand. "Now I believe you have some uninvited guests." He pulled his mask on.

**The Next Day**

"Will this hurt?" Kai-on asked as Kiden begin the de-aging process.

"Don't worry. After this Xavier gave us the okay and you can come live in New York with me and Laura." Peter said with a smile.

"Then let's get on with it." Kai-on said as he began to shrink until he was 5'4

"How old is he now?" Laura asked

"14." Kiden responded

"Oh crap!" Peter yelled

"What's wrong father?" Kai-on asked

"Logan. He's going to try and kill me for not only taking away his daughter but her kid to!" Peter replied in horror.

"It'll be fine. I've decided we're stealing a Black Bird and Scott can tell him what happened." Laura said

"Can I come?" Kiden asked

"Sorry but it's a family thing Kiden." Laura replied

"Don't talk to about me like I'm a kid." Kai-on growled

"Can you wipe his mind and deage him a bit more?" Peter asked turning towards the two blonds.

'Consider it done." Emma said as she did just that and Kiden once more deaged her best friends son.

'He's elven now. Leave quickly before Logan shows." Kiden said as Laura picked up her unconscious son and left with Peter." Good luck."

'That's one monster I'm glad to be rid of." Emma huffed

'Shut up." Kiden shot back as she exited the building.

**Queens New York**

"Is he asleep?" Peter asked

"Yes. Wait where are you going?" Laura asked as Peter prepared to exit out the window.

"I have a city to protect Laura. Tomorrow we'll go find another apartment." Peter explained

"A new apartment what's wrong with this one?" Laura asked

"I have a roommate but I don't think she'd approve of my 11 year old son and his 19 year old mother staying with us. Now I have to go on patrol I'll be back in an hour crime skyrocketed since Electro destroyed the DB." Peter said as he prepared to exit.

"I'm going to." Laura said putting Kai-on down on the couch covered hi in a white blanket and Walked over to Peter.

"Well you do have powers. Okay hop on." Peter said as Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed on his back." Do you have a super hero name? Something to strike fear into the hearts of criminals?"

"Scott gave me codename once." Laura said as they exited the apartment.

"What is it?" Peter asked as they swung thorough the city.

"They call me Talon." She responded

"AAAHHHHH!" a Girl screamed

"A call to action!" Peter said as he followed the scream.

"Do you ever shut up?" Laura asked as they landed on the a building over looking an alley.

"Enough screaming doll. Just hand over pearls your purse and I won't let my boys use you as a main course." He said with a wicked smile matched by his men's smiles.

'Sorry but like a good neighbor spidey is there!" Peter yelled as he punched one man in the face.

"It's the spider light him up!" One of thugs said as he was grappled by the neck and knocked out.

"Sorry but I need him alive." Talon uttered

"That's the spirit Talon." Spidey said as he webbed up the last thug.

"Who are you?" The girl asked

"You can call me the Amazing Spider-man and this is my sidekic" But Laura cut him off.

"Partner Talon." She said as Spidey picked her up and they swung away. They stopped about 7 muggings after that. When they passed the bank of New York.

"Hi." Spidey yelled as punched two of the armed goons. He turned to Laura and she was about t be shot." Talon look out." He said as he jumped in front of her and was shot in leg.

'Peter!" She yelled as something in her snapped." You wanted money? Now you'll be lucky to leave with your lives." She said as she unsheathed her claws and made short work of the men. She then grabbed Peter who used his webbing to cover the wound. He used the last of his strength to swing them home.

'Peter you could have died!" Laura yelled

'No my spider sense told me it wasn't fatal. Besides our sons asleep so keep your voice down." He said as he removed his mask and the top half of his costume.

"Peter your a father now you have to be more careful.' She said getting closer to him and accidentally falling over only for Peter to catch her.

"You should be careful to." Peter said picking her up and he wrapping her arms around his neck and him wrapping his arms around her waist. She stared into his hazel eyes and he stared back. Then she leaned in and kissed him.

**The Next Morning P.O.V Peter's**

"Auggh." I muttered getting out of bed. I sat on the edge trying to remember exactly what happened the night prior. I remember going on patrol with Laura. I got up and looked in the mirror. I turned to my side and saw a lump in my bed.

'Hurrr." The figure mumbled Then she looked at me. She looked lovely I couldn't help but stare.

'Laura?" I asked

"Peter?!" She asked using my white sheets to cover herself.

"What happened last night?" I asked

"I think we well you know." Laura responded

'But how?" I asked as she stood up and put on one of my shirts.

"Doesn't matter. I'm making breakfast you coming?" She asked, I couldn't help but stare at her ass. Then I finally came to my senses stood up and followed her. I have a beautiful girl and a wonderful son what could be better?

**The Next Morning P,O,V Laura's**

I hear Peter. I wonder why he's so close. I can't really remember what happened last night. Peter took me out on patrol with him. Then he got injured and we swung home. He stopped me from falling and then oh god.

"Hurrr.' I mumbled standing up and I felt a breeze. I looked down and noted I was completely naked. I guess my impulses got the better of me last night. I attempted to stand but I was still kinda of wobbly.

'Laura ?" He asked

'Peter?" I responded as my healing factor rendered me able to stand.

"What happened last night?" He asked

'I think we well you know.' I replied blushing

"But how?" He asked. I figured because of that year I spent as well I really don't want to think about but it did leave me with certain "skills". I went into his closet and put on one of his button up shirts.

'I'm making breakfast you coming?" I asked. I walked out of the room I felt like he was staring at me. But at least the father of my child found me attractive. He followed me into the kitchen. Was this that feeling of peace Logan said he never got to experience?

**The** **Facility **

'You lost my Weapon!" Norman roared

"I'm sorry boss, But the Spider showed and clocked me one." Kimura defended

"So not only did you lose my ultimate weapon but you also handed him over to my greatest enemy!" Norman was furious. He swung at her as she slammed into the wall."You will make up for this. Now prep my armor I'm tracking down my weapon."

"Okay boss." Kimura replied

**Utopia**

"Where's Laura?" Logan asked

'She left with Spider-man yesterday." Scott replied drinking his soda.

"What!" Logan yelled

'Apparently the facility made some kind of new weapon and When spidey found out he was their son he took them back to New York to live with him." Scott explained

'When I get my claws on him he'll be sorry." Logan started

"It's your fault." Scott said

'How?" Logan asked

'You were a part of Weapon X. You made them become obsessed with creating a greater weapon." Scott replied with a grin.

"Whatever, I'm going out." Logan said grabbing his coat.

'Try not to kill your new son in law in front of your grandson.' Scott quipped

**Peter's Apartment**

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Peter asked as he ate the eggs. You could see the pleasure on his face.

'Well back when I was an assassin I required certain skills. They taught me how to make gourmet meals." I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

'Is he awake yet?" Peter asked

'I think he's coming to.' I replied as are darling little boy rose from the couch and stared at us.

'Mommy?" He asked

'Yes." I replied

'I'm hungry." He replied

'I already made you plate." I said holding it up in the air.

_Thwip_

Suddenly the plate was in the hands of my son, Some how he retained his powers. It made sense since they did nothing to strip him of his abilities. He seemed incredibly hungry as he devoured the food in what seemed like seconds.

'What should we name him?" Peter asked

'He already has a name." I said

'What is it?" He asked

'Kai-on." I replied

'How about Kaine Kinney?" He asked

'Or Patrick Parker." I replied

'Okay I got. Kaine Benjamin Patrick Parker." He declared

'It's as good a name as any I guess." I replied

'Okay then little guy your new name is Kaine.' he said picking Kaine up.

'Okay daddy.' He replied

'It's the little moments that make me happy." I said then I "borrowed" some of Michelle's clothes and we went looking for an Apartment.


End file.
